narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samurai Sabre Technique
Sasuke Can't Sasuke use this 2...n if he can, i'm pretty sure Sasuke has things on his jutsu infobox that he copied from other people like Rock Lee's Dancing Leaf Shadow--Moiz1224 (talk) 05:49, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :No, Sasuke uses a similar technique, but all his techniques are considered ninjutsu. The samurai don't use ninjutsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) 521 Are we to assume this is the technique used in chapter 521? If so, we have a name: , taken from spoiler translation by ShounenSuki. Omnibender - Talk - 03:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to think so, but http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/13991999/10 it is blurry enough one could argue that it was just the outline of a slash. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :I take that back, I looked again and noted how the slash outline was only in the front; if they were doing just a sword slash it would be a lot longer, so I would say that it is the same thing. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It could also be that the technique used by the samurai in 521 was a subtype of this technique. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::So do we move this, or make Rupture as a derived technique? Omnibender - Talk - 22:24, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Make a mention of it on this page without moving it? I wouldn't be surprised if Rupture was handeled the same as the different drawings Sai makes with Chōjū Giga or the various sculptures Deidara makes with his Kibaku Nendo. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Works for me. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just to clarify, you mean that it is the same technique, but different way of using it? Like that Karui on the same page where she called a simple sword swing Front Slash (on my translation at least)? A different style so to speak? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 07:01, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Kinda, yeah. One technique, multiple applications and forms. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:16, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I found it interesting that this was handled differently than all of the other techniques on that page. Where the ninja's jutsu are named by some disembodied voice, the samurai actually says "fracture strike". Certainly means that something about it is different. ''~SnapperT '' 21:00, December 17, 2010 (UTC) When? Where was it stated that this technique is unique to Samurai? If this can't be considered ninjutsu ,then what is it? -- (talk) 15:45, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Kenjutsu and chakra flow. Omnibender - Talk - 20:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) flying swallow Is there an actual difference between this and Asuma's technique? Besides names of course--Elveonora (talk) 02:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :This seems to use chakra that hasn't been changed to an element yet. TricksterKing (talk) 02:47, July 6, 2012 (UTC) It's a bit confusing ... so what are the differences between "chakra flow" "flying swallow" "samurai sabre technique" etc.? Like is Asuma's technique Wind Release? I don't think it's necessary elemental chakra, just shape manipulation ... but then didn't Danzo use the same thing as well?--Elveonora (talk) 15:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) because of asuma's wind release chakra nature it makes his chakra surrounding his trench knives very sharp, we don't know if the samurai's chakra nature (since everyone has one) gives their chakra flow technique special properties. (talk) 23:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Official name I think this tech finally got an official name in chapter 617. Can someone get to work asap NoJutsu (talk) 22:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) A specific form of this technique got a name in 617. Anime showed just plain chakra flowing, but as seen in the manga, this technique shapes the chakra into a great variety of weapons. Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) this is clearly different because evidence suggest that the move is a mid air fusion of mifune and the guy behind him's attacks. sleuther (talk) 8:51, January 30, 2013 (UTC) think about it, the move starts off horizontal and ends up vertical. there is no feasible room for mifune to motion in such a way to send it spinning vertically. his whole motif is that he only does single strikes, and that is why he is so fast. not to mention if he was so powerful to send the strike spinning, why didn't it smack into the ground long before it got that far? it certainly was big enough. its like saying it was going then just decided to switch positions.sleuther (talk) 9:33, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Fourth Databook Name I think, there is an article about this technique. Is it translated and its name revealed ? --Salamancc (talk) 19:16, November 24, 2014 (UTC) : Bump. --Salamancc (talk) 00:19, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Rename Why is this technique unique to only Samurai. As shown people can flow chakra into swords, the only difference so far is that others have used elemental versions but this article makes it seems that others don't or can't just by the name itself. It should just be renamed to Sabre Technique. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:56, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :But the article specifically refers to what the samurai do. If another character does something similar, it's something else (unless they're samurai). ''~SnapperT '' 19:17, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::You can't be too sure of that, especially since this technique is unnamed anyway. If people can channel elemental chakra into their swords, I'm sure they channel normal chakra. I'm sure its not a Samurai exclusive technique. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:38, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Flying Swallow is basically the same. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:39, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Exactly. The only difference is its not a sword being infused with chakra and Asuma has also used wind chakra on it. Its obvious Asuma isn't the only user who can flow chakra into weapons so why are we treating this article any different. In a way Chōjūrō does the same thing with his sword as this technique. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Because "hurrdurr unnamed articles are nothing bad even when they give no new information". • Seelentau 愛 議 20:25, March 10, 2015 (UTC)